He Didn't Have To Be - 1
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story based on the song "He Didn't Have to Be" by Brad Paisley. However it is told from Jenny and Gibbs point of view and for the sake of this story Tony is Jenny's son :D I hope you like! Rated t at the moment I have no idea if it will change or not!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so I wrote the fic because I had a brilliant idea that was based on one of my fave songs at the moment (He Didn't Have To Be by Brad Paisley) and I loved it so much. Now I plan on writing another story that will be based on Tony's point of view but this story will be Jenny/Gibbs centred. I have to say this is my first time writing a Jibbs fic and I hope you enjoy it! **

-Jenny's Point of View-

At the age of twenty five I had a stable job and an excellent qualification. I had everything; a loving partner who had been mine for over six years and I was positive that we were going to be together forever, boy was I wrong. A week after he started his new job he started working longer shifts and I hardly ever saw him, I didn't know it at the time but he had been cheating on me and I had no clue, I found out that same week that we were expecting a child together. When I told him he freaked and ran a mile, I found out just before I had my son that he had been married for over ten years and that everything he had told me including his age had been a lie, the only thing that was right was his name Anthony DiNozzo. When I went into labour with my son I was rushed to the hospital by my best friend Kerry, she stayed by my side and helped me through the birthing process, when my baby boy was born I heard the cries that came from him and the twelve hours of labour and six months of heartache had all been worth it, to hold my little boy in my arms as I ran my finger over his tiny cheeks. I smiled and kissed his forehead

"I love you Tony Dean Shepard" I whispered as he stared up at me with those big unblinking eyes. He was the most well behaved baby I had ever meet and I treasured every moment with him, his first steps, first words I remember them all. Now today marked another milestone he'd made it to four years, and I loved everything about him. His blue eyes that sparkled with innocence, the cheeky grin whenever he got into mischief or the sincere smile, the happiness, the sadness, the tears when he got hurt or scared and when he climbed into bed with me after a nightmare, or during a storm, he was my little man, my prince and my saviour.

Walking into his bedroom I smiled looking at how peaceful he was in sleep. I sat on the bed next to him, reaching my hand out and placing it on his shoulder

"Tony boy" I called leaning over and kissing his forehead, he started to stir, so I did what I did every morning, I tickled him, which made him laugh that adorable sound that made my heart pound and flutter, it was a sound that made me happy.

"Morning baby" I said and he smiled at me, crawling into my lap

"Morning mummy" he said kissing my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Tony Boy, how old are you today?" I asked and he smiled holding up five fingers but saying

"Four" I laughed a little and helped him with how many fingers to hold

"Your this many, see. One, two, three, four" I said counting his fingers, he smiled and kissed my cheek

"I'm a big boy, aye mummy?" he asked and I nodded

"My big strong soldier right bud?" I questioned and he nodded wrapping his chubby little arms around my neck and waiting for me to stand. I got up and we made our way into the kitchen were I sat Tony in a chair and started preparing for the day ahead.

"Mummy what time is nanny and grandpa going to be here?" Tony asked from his chair, whilst holding his toast in one hand and the sippy cup in the other

"They'll be here just before lunch, they said they wanted to see their handsome man before everyone else got here" I told him and he beamed.

"I'm your handsome man too right mummy?" he asked and I nodded

"Of course Tony boy, always" I said and he smiled continuing his breakfast. After cleaning him up we made our way into the lounge where he saw his present on the table, he looked up at me with a gleam in his eyes and a huge smile on his face,

"Go on open it" I said and he ran toward the gift, I smiled at the excitement on his face and laughed when he tore at the wrapping paper, the look of pure astonishment and joy on his face at his new gift made me beam with pride

"Do you like it Tony boy?" I asked and he smiled nodding his head enthusiastically

"Love it mummy, thank you" he said placing it down on the floor and running into my arms, I kissed his cheek and then let him down he looked so eager to play with it and I didn't really want to deny him the chance of playing with his new train set but I did need to get him dressed

"Come on bud, we'll go get dressed and then when mummy's done then we can set up the train set ok?" I suggested and he nodded his head a little less enthusiastic about getting changed.

Ten minutes later we were all set up in the lounge, dressed and putting together his new train set which gave him three new trains.

"Mummy do you think grandpa will play trains with me?" he asked and I smiled

"I think he'd love to play trains with you bud" I said and he smiled at me happily. Once the train set was functioning properly I sat back and watched as Tony watched the trains intently. I did so for quite a while before the door bell rang, I got up and made my way over to the door opening it to see the smiles from my mother and father

"Mum, dad I'm so glad you could make it" I said hugging them both as they made their way into the hall way.

"There isn't anywhere else we would be today Jen" mum said kissing my cheek

"I know mum, Tony's really eager to see you and has even asked dad if you'll play with his new train set that he has?" I asked and dad smiled making his way into the lounge, mum and I hot on his heels

"There's my little man" dad said as he made his way over to Tony

"Grandpa!" Tony squealed excitedly running over to hug his grandfather

"What about me Tony?" mum asked holding her arms open, Tony squealed and ran over into mum's arms

"Nanny!" he said as he was smothered in kisses.

"Grandpa, can we play with my train please?" he asked and dad smiled down at him

"Of course Tony" he said grabbing Tony's hand and making his way over to the train set, I smiled for a couple of minutes before making my way into the kitchen to prepare for the afternoon, mum following me.

We worked in silence for a couple of minutes before mum asked

"How's Daniel?" I stilled at hearing that name, I hadn't been with Daniel for almost four months, my parents hadn't known that since they'd just returned from their trip in Europe, but my silence was enough of a sign

"What happened with Daniel?" she asked and I sighed

"He didn't accept Tony. I can't date someone who won't accept my son, I know its a lot for them to take in but he's my son and I love him more than some guy, it doesn't matter who he is, Tony will always come first" I said and she sighed

"I just wish for both of your sakes that you find an accepting man Jenny dear, it would do Tony the world of good to have a male role model, someone he can look up to as he grows but I guess it is a little hard" she said returning to what she was doing. It had been hard, over two and a half years trying to find someone who accepted Tony as well as me, someone who didn't run a mile when I brought them home to meet him, but so far no luck, no man wanted a lady with the kind of personal baggage that I have.

With guests arriving, mainly friends of Tony's from kindy and a couple of colleagues from work that adored Tony the house was filling up fast, luckily we had set up outside and the weather was clear enough for us to go outside and play. It had been a while and we were all having a nice time when my work colleague Tom Morrow came up to me and started conversing with me.

"Hello Jenny, my gosh Tony's growing so fast" he said and I smiled

"Hey Tom and yeah he is, thank you for coming" I said and he smiled

"No where else I would rather be Jenny, spending time with Tony is always fun, besides it was nice to have the escape" he said and I nodded, his mother was quite ill and every moment he wasn't at work was spent with his mother, occasionally he managed to escape but more often than not the only time he actually saw Tony was at work.

"I bet it is. Thanks for Tony's present as well, he really loves his trains at the moment" I explained and he nodded

"Well yeah I figured from all the miniature trains he brings into the office" he said cracking a smiled

"Yeah well can you blame him?" I asked and he smiled

"No I don't". We caught up and talked about different things like work and latest updates in our life, Tom was one of the only people apart from my parents who constantly checked up on me and Tony, as well as being interested in what happened in our lives.

"Oh before I forget, and I know you swore to take a break from men for a while but I have this friend who might be what your looking for, if your interested maybe I could organise something for the two of you when he gets back from Stillwater" he said and I smiled, thinking that through

"Maybe, can I get back to you on that?" I asked and he nodded

"Of course you know where to find me when you make a decision" he said and I nodded before excusing myself.

**A/N: PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Gibbs' Point of View-

It had been eight years, eight years since the death of my wife and daughter, Shannon and Kelly had been my life for ten years, well there was also the fact that I was a Marine through and through but they had been my true loves, where my heart truly lied and their death had caused me so much heart ache, so much pain that whilst away fighting in the war I had been injured and sent home. It had been hard returning to the one place where I had such fond memories of my girls but it was harder leaving. It was Independence day in less than a week and my father had invited me down to my home town of Stillwater, which I had gladly accepted, it was hard being alone in my big house on the holidays, that's why I had worked through them but this time I didn't have a choice, the office had shut down for the three day weekend for renovations due to a burst water pipe which had fried everything and caused a lot of damage. It had been weird entering town, but I was helping my father in his shop, which he seemed to be grateful for.

NIS had become my new commitment when I was cleared for duty and had a perfect bill of health, my boss Special Agent Mike Franks, had been the investigating officer of the murder of my girls, and once that was cleared up he'd offered me a job on his team which I gladly accepted. He'd taught me a lot about people and the many different reasons people killed or did bad things, but I understood some of the reasons for wanting someone dead, especially after the death of my girls, I had gone for vengeance and got more than that, I got a sense of pride knowing that the sick bastard that had killed my girls was now dead. However with the repairs being done on the building he was down in Mexico right now sipping margaritas and conversing with the ladies of the night, whilst I was retreating to my past yet again.

"Leroy, are you listening to me?" my father asked

"Sorry Jack, didn't mean to ignore ya" I answered and he nodded

"Its alright son, now tell me you found a new girl yet or you still trying to escape Diane?" he asked and I smirked a little, my ex-wife Diane had been gone for three years now and I was glad she had, there were some pretty bad things that I had put her through and honestly she deserved better.

"Na not at the moment Jack, been too busy focusing on the job to be worrying bout things like finding a new girl" I explained and he nodded

"Understandable really, but don't you think its time you started looking again I mean there could be the right women out there, and yes I know she won't be Shannon but son it could be just as good" he said trying to reason with me. I sighed, this was coming from the man who was too distraught after the death of my mother that he didn't move on at all and somehow lost his best friend along the way.

"This coming from you Jack?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at my father

"Yeah this coming from me. I don't want you to be like me Leroy, there is so much out there in the world that you may never get if you don't at least try" he said and I nodded. I knew where he was coming from honestly I did but I just wasn't sure I needed a relationship at the moment. Sure it might be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the day, someone who I could share my worries with and wrap up in my arms late at night, someone I could make love to and fight with and then make up with a bunch of flowers and kisses, its something I could see myself wanting in the future but not too sure I wanted it just now.

"I just I'm not sure its something I should be focusing on right now. If she happens into my life then I might consider it but for now I'm that interested in it" I said and my father nodded, resting his hand on my shoulder

"Just don't make the same mistakes I did Leroy" dad said and made his way out the back.

Why was it that every time I was to spend time with my father he always left me with more questions than answers, maybe if I found the right women then I would consider settling down but so far no one wanted a still grieving man or a workaholic for a partner or husband it just wasn't fear on them. Which was why I distanced myself from everyone at work, I had three friends at work Mike Franks, Tom Morrow and Donald "Ducky" Mallard, there was also Special Agent Pacci who was new but he was alright and a great person, and Leon Vance who was quickly making his way up the chain and had just left for Italy on an undercover operation. These five were the only ones who knew me in some way, some more than others but they knew things that would make anyone else shudder, they all knew the struggle I faced having no success with women themselves. Ducky's mother was living at home with him since she's broken several ribs in a fall down the stairs, but she's gotten so used to being with her son that she hadn't moved out again when she had recovered, Tom was in the middle of his second divorce, Mike was going from one lady to the next and didn't have a care in the world and Agent Pacci was too new to even know the real dangers that would await him, the only one who had a reasonable relationship was headed cross country and I wasn't about to discuss my love life with him even if I the situation was desperate enough to do so, so there wasn't much choice or option on who to turn to for the advice I was looking for, which just made things all the more pathetic.

It was getting quite late when my pager went off, it said that we had a priority one murder and that we were needed back in DC. I got dressed and found my father in the shop cleaning up after the days business.

"Hey dad I've been called back to work, we've got a priority one case. Hopefully I'll make it back before the end of the weekend, but if not I'll see you at Christmas" I said and he nodded

"Sure Leroy, have a safe journey. Make sure to call when you know your safe" he said and I nodded smiling

"Of course dad. See you later" I said leaving the building and jumping in my truck to head back to DC. The four hour drive taking me an hour less since it was late at night and there wasn't any traffic on the road until I got back to DC itself. I entered the building and made my way up to the bullpen where I was greeted with the sight of Pacci, Morrow and Franks. I had expected the first two but Mike, he was supposed to be sipping margaritas with the chica's in Mexico.

"Did you suddenly sprout wings or something boss?" I said walking over to my desk, before being head slapped by him

"Enough with the snarky comments, we have a missing crew and we need our full attention on this case. And for your information probie I had been in Mexico but when SecNav ordered me back and offered his private jet to get me back here I came" he said and I nodded, smiling at how easy it was to distract my boss.

We worked the case for three days straight only going home for a couple of hours sleep, on the third day we had found the crew abandoned in the middle of the ocean on a life raft and had returned them home safely to their families. After that Mike had sent us home for some rest before we had to come in the following day and write up our paper work. Entering my house I smiled and headed straight for the basement to work on the boat I was making. It always made me feel calm and relaxed when I got the chance to work on it and most of the time I would fall asleep down here instead of upstairs in my bed or on the couch.

I woke the following morning on my boat, my gun next to be as well as the bottle of bourbon, I sat upright rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked over to the clock that hung on the wall, 0600. I sighed and got up making my way upstairs and into the kitchen, boiling the kettle before I headed upstairs to my bedroom to change and have a quick shower. When that was done I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee before rinsing the cup and putting it in the sink. I arrived at the office just after 0630 and sat at my desk, going through my notes and double checking the evidence and arrest warrant before starting on my case report. By the time the rest of the team was in the office I had finished and had it printed and waiting for Mike to read, now I was working on a cold case and going through the report to see if there was anything I could do differently. When Mike gave me the all clear that my report was fine I nodded and headed down to the evidence locker where we kept the previous ten years of evidence. I had the file in my hand so I could quickly see the ID number on the case. I wanted to check and make sure that this case was right something about the report was making my gut churn.

"Gibbs?" I heard someone call my name

"Yeah?" I answered leaning into the alleyway between the shelves of evidence

"Thought I might find you in here" Tom said and I smiled

"Yeah what gave you that idea?" I asked and he smirked

"I know you probie, your consistent and know that when we don't have a case we do cold cases. Which one are you taking a look at?" he asked and I showed him the file before he took it and read the first couple of sentences of the report

"I remember this case, girl was rapped and then killed. Nobody was caught for it because the investigating officer couldn't find a DNA match between the sperm and anyone in any of our databases" Tom explained and I frowned

"So they just let it go?" I asked and he nodded

"It was before I joined Mike's team as his partner, I was still at Norfolk at the time but the case was talked about throughout the crowds" he said.

"What do you think the odds of finding the perpetrator now are?" I asked and he shrugged

"Better than they were ten years ago" he said and I nodded, grabbing the evidence box and going toward the front desk and signing it out.

I was just about to head up to the bullpen when Tom grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Is there something wrong Tom?" I asked and he shook his head

"Well then what is it?" I asked and he looked at me intently

"I have a question for you but please hear me out before you shoot the idea down" he said and I looked at him waiting for him to ask me the question.

"What would you say if I was to set you up on a blind date with an incredible women?" he asked and I looked at him like he'd grown an extra head or something

"I don't know, depends on what she was like. Would I find her attractive?" I asked and he nodded

"I'm pretty sure you would Gibbs, she's your type" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Oh yes because now that we've worked together for over four years now, you now know my taste in women" I joked and he shrugged

"Please Jethro, I promise you won't be disappointed" he said and I thought it through, I really wanted to get out there again, maybe this was my chance

"Ok sure I will go this once but if it fails then no more match making ok" I said and he nodded

"Of course not Gibbs. I promise this is going to be amazing ok. I'll get back to you with the details" he said and I nodded as he left me alone. God what was I getting myself into.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoyed this chapter as well, love you all for your support, encouragement and reviews so thank you. Please review and fave, to tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

-Jenny's Point of View-

I was at home, the building had been closed for repairs so I was able to spend the time with Tony, for which I was grateful and loving so much. I was doing my work from home and that didn't really bother me all that much, it was fine. Since the weekend I don't think Tony had left his new toys for more than half an hour during the day. I smiled as I looked over at him as he made chugging noises.

"Tony boy, shall we go to the park?" I asked and he looked back at me and beamed

"Ok mummy, but we come back home soon though?" he asked and I nodded

"Sure Tony boy, we just need to get out of the house for a little while" I said and he rushed over to me and hugged me, I smiled before we headed to the entrance hall and got our shoes on. I grabbed my hand bag and the stroller, knowing that even though the park was about ten minutes walk from our place Tony would be very tired by the time we made our way home as a matter of fact I was counting on it.

When we arrived at the park Tony ran straight for the slide, running up the slide which was something he'd picked up from the older kids at the park. I was on the park bench watching Tony when I heard someone call my name, I turned toward the person and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey Tom" I said as he sat next to me

"Hey, how are you?" he asked and I smiled

"I'm great, loving the time out of the office and spending it with Tony" I said and he nodded

"I bet. I'm glad I found you, I tried your place first and when I didn't get an answer I came here" he explained and I nodded

"What can I do for you Tom?" I asked and he smiled

"More like what can I do for you. You remember how you agreed to going on a date with the guy I was going to set you up with. Well he just got back from Stillwater and has agreed to go on a date with you" he said pausing to let the information sink in. After a couple of minutes I nodded and looked at him

"Ok when?" I asked

"Sunday night, he'll be ready to pick you up at your place by 1900" he said and I nodded

"Alright and what am I going to do with Tony?" I asked and he smiled

"Easy, I'll look after him for you. You know Tony and I get along and its probably to late for you to organise a baby sitter at this late notice for a Sunday night" he said and I thought about it for minute, he was right it was Friday for goodness sake and not many of the usual girls I got to baby sit were free on a Sunday night

"Ok Tom. You'll have to be there to pick Tony up earlier because he has dinner at 1830 and is bathed and in bed by 1930" I said and he smiled

"I know the routine Jen, and I will. I'll be there around 1630 to pick him up to give you enough time to get ready without having to keep an eye on Tony" he said and I smiled

"Ok sounds good" I said. We sat in conversation for a little while longer before Tony ran over squealing

"Morrow!" Tom stood and caught Tony mid leap and I laughed

"Hi Morrow, can you come play on the playground with me?" Tony asked

"Sorry Tony but I have to return to work. But I'll tell you what, I'll make it up to you on Sunday when I come pick you up" he said and Tony's eyes widened

"Sleep over?" he asked and Tom nodded

"Yay sleep over with Morrow" Tony squealed excitedly.

The next two days seemed to go really fast and Tom had just picked up Tony and left, wishing me luck and hoping that my date with this secret guy was going to be a bast. I prayed that it would be, Tony was getting to the age where he needed a constant male figure in his life, someone he could look up to and admire and I needed someone who didn't run from the idea of me having a child, someone who accepted Tony as well as accepting me for who I was. I made my way upstairs and finally started to get ready, I took a quick shower and then decided that for the make up I wasn't going to do more than what I wore to work, because one I hated wearing a lot of make up and two I didn't want to look like a tramp. I then decided on how I was going to have my hair done, deciding on something simple but elegant, the half up half down. Smiling happily at how I looked I made my way into my wardrobe and tried to find the right dress. Eventually I found it, it was perfect, turquoise in colour and simple, lace over the bodice and a beautiful skirt, changing into the dress and choosing a pair of high heels I stood in front of the mirror and smiled. I looked amazing and checking the time I had about three minutes before my date arrived at my front door. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, when I reached the landing the doorbell rang, taking a deep breath I quickly patted my hair and dress just to do a quick check before opening the door. I smiled and then gasped when I saw who it was, if it wasn't for the shock I at who it was standing there I might of laughed at his expression it was quite comical. Taking a calming breath I smiled and stepped back

"Do you want to come in Gibbs?" I asked and he nodded his head slightly before walking through the door.

We made our way into the lounge and he stood right in front of the door, before he breathed out the breath he'd been holding and held up the bunch of roses that were in his hand

"These are for you" he said and I smiled

"Thanks, I'll just put them in a vase and then we can go" I said and he nodded

"Ok" he said following me into the kitchen

"You have a lovely house" he said and I smiled

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and this time it was his turn to smile

"Jethro" he said and I turned back to him

"Jethro?" I questioned, blushing because I didn't know, after five years working in the same building and having a crush on him for the last two years I didn't know his name. He smiled

"Yea that's my name. We're not at work, we're going on a date and my name is Jethro. Well actually its Leroy Jethro but I can't stand Leroy" he rambled, this time it was his turn to blush and I smiled

"Well I like both, but if you don't like Leroy than Jethro it is" I said turning back to the vase and roses.

When we were both ready to go he took my arm and walked with me to the car before opening my door for me and closed it again once he was sure I was comfortable and ready to go. Eventually we arrived at the restaurant and I smiled, it was a cute little Italian place which I'd heard about but never actually been to before. He pulled out my chair and then pushed it in again once I was seated

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead" I joked and he smirked when he sat down

"Count on it" he said and I smiled, I was about to say something else but didn't have the chance as the waiter arrived to ask us our drink preferences

"I'll have a Merlot" I said and looked toward Gibbs, he smiled and said

"Make that a bottle" the waiter nodded and I gave Gibbs a questioning look which caused him to laugh

"I'm not a big fan of wine, more the beer and bourbon type myself but if its a Merlot I'll take it" he said and I smiled

"It's one of the only wines I can tolerate" I said and he smiled

"Uh I'm not very good at the casual conversation that you see other couples making" Gibbs admitted and I smiled

"Neither am I. Not been very good at that part for a while now" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me

"Let's just say that I've had a lot of bad experiences with dating and everyone seems to freak out and run, I guess I just have that effect on people" I said, knowing full well that it was actually them finding out that I had a son that made them run a mile from that type of commitment.

"That's usually my job, none of my relationships have ever lasted very long" he said sheepishly and I smiled

"That's something we have in common then Jethro" I said and he nodded

"Yeah I guess it is" he said as the waiter returned with our bottle of wine and two glasses. Gibbs got up to pour the wine and I thanked him. As he sat back down in his seat I looked at what he was wearing, finally taking it in since I had been in too much of a shock to even notice before, he wore a pair of fitted pants and then a vest and coat much like what he wore at work, but somehow he managed to pull off the date-night look in style.

We sat for a couple of minutes in silence before he looked me in the eye, his hand moving closer to mine as I stared back, the moment however was lost when our waiter returned to ask for our meal.

"I'll have the bacon and cheese sauce fettuccine and a side of green salad" I said and the waiter nodded writing my order down, Gibbs looked over at me and smiled

"That sounds really nice, I think I might have that as well, just instead of the salad can I have chips" he said and I smiled as the waiter took our menus and left the table again.

"So what are your interests, hobbies?" I asked and he smiled

"Well I like to spend my time off work either down in my basement working on a project of some kind or reading a book" he said and I nodded, that sounded like a safe topic to talk about and I felt like I was getting to know him a little better

"What kind of work do you do in your basement?" I asked and he smiled

"Well I do a lot of wood work, none of my stuff is electronic, it doesn't seem to calm and relax me the way using hand tools does. Feeling things along the grain and working with them, I don't know its a habit I picked up from my father actually something that I've done since I was a kid" he explained and I nodded understanding him a little better, spending time with my son usually relaxed me and made me feel better but when I needed to really unwind, a good book, a glass of wine and a bubble bath suited me just fine.

"What about you?" he asked and I blushed before answering

"I usually enjoy a good book, while having a bubble bath and glass of wine. It helps me relax and unwind. I also enjoy playing the piano, though I haven't played in a while" I said and he nodded

"Maybe someday you can pay for me" he said and I nodded, knowing that what he just said was a good sign that he was enjoying himself and that he possibly wanted more? I opened my mouth to say something but again the waiter returned with our meal making me lose my train of thought.

Halfway through the meal I looked up to see Gibbs looking at me intently as I swallowed another mouthful of my fettuccine, before I picked up my glass of wine to stop me from doing something stupid. He smirked a little as he reached for his own glass as if knowing my thoughts. I blushed and then returned to my meal, when he was preoccupied with a stubborn piece of pasta I reached over and grabbed a chip, watching his reaction as I did so and he smirked a little watching as I put the chip in my mouth. I tried again a couple of seconds later but paused just before I grabbed he chip and waited for him to give me permission, when he gave me a nod I grabbed another chip and put it in my mouth. At last our plates were clear and we sat looking at each other, before he asked rather suddenly

"Do you have any thing you would like to tell me before we get too serious?" and I looked at him shocked like he'd guessed there was something more to me than met the eye, I nodded but said

"Not here, not now" I said feeling a little stupid when I felt a tear fall, he was a little taken aback by that but finally grabbed my hand and squeezing it gently and rubbing his calloused thumb in circles to try and soothe me

"Ssh its alright, I understand" he said, I tilted my head to the side at that and looked into his eyes, the irresistible blue eyes that had given me many a good dream over the past couple of years, but saw the pain and hurt that sat there brought to the surface because of what had just had just been asked.

Time seemed to fly after that and eventually we decided that we were going to leave the restaurant, we went for a little walk around a near by park before he finally drove me home. Opening my door of the car he took me by the hand and walked me to the front door of my house and I smiled, he did too and I was just about to invite him in when he said

"I would love to come in Jenny, I really would but I don't think I have the strength to stop myself from wanting you" he said a hint of seduction in his voice and in his eyes and I nodded in understanding, cause I felt exactly the same way. Instead he leant forward and kissed my cheek before pulling back and saying

"I had a really wonderful time Jen" I nodded my head and smiled

"I had a great time too" I leant forward and kissed his cheek before placing my hand on his cheek and whispering "the best ever Jethro" and saw his face brighten, before he grabbed my hand and placed it down at my side and whispered

"Good night Jenny" I smiled and waved till his car had disappeared from view at the end of the road. I sighed as I made my way inside, this had been the most romantic date of my life and I wished that I would get many more with Jethro he was amazing and made me feel all giddy and just ugh how do you explain how perfect someone makes you feel, I don't think you can.

**A/N: Here you go guys, you've been so lovely and encouraging, honestly I love the support so thank you. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

-Gibbs Point of View-

I sat up thinking about everything that had happened today, when I woke up this morning I hadn't been expecting my date to be with Jenny Shepard, I also hadn't expected her to be in the dress she had worn, man if I wasn't so afraid to ruin the date then I so would've done something that I would defiantly regretted later on. She'd caught my attention every time she walked into a room and I knew that I had feelings for her I just didn't want to admit them to her or myself but after how much fun I had tonight I wanted to spend more time with her, and then there was that cryptic message she'd said about something serious when I'd asked her. I realised I wanted to know everything about her because I felt like our relationship was something more than the friendship that it had been since the beginning especially now. But I didn't want to pressure her into something if she wasn't ready, I also didn't want her to feel like she had to tell me anything just because we were maybe getting closer. Sure if we actually did start dating then yeah I would want her to be honest and I would try the same to be honest but at the moment it was hard. No one apart from my father and Mike knew about Shannon and Kelly's death and that was hard, but I wanted someone else to know, someone who could maybe sympathise with me and understand a little more about what made me who I am.

After the internal debate had subsided I finally managed to sleep, and for the first time in a long time it was the deepest sleep I'd had. When I woke the following morning I was surprised to see that I had slept in, looking at my watch it showed that it was after 10.30. Feeling refreshed I made my way upstairs and to the bathroom to shower, before heading into the kitchen where I made myself a coffee and some breakfast. I was about to head back down to the basement when I heard the knock on the door. Frowning I made my way over to the door, normally most people who came over just come in as I don't lock the door. Opening it I saw the reason why the person hadn't just walked in, I smiled when I saw Jenny standing there, she looked really nervous and uncertain

"Hey Jen do you want to come in?" I asked and she nodded

"Thanks" she said as I made to take her jacket and hang it on the coat rack. She made her way into the lounge but didn't sit down until I ushered for her to do so

"Gibbs where do we stand?" she asked and I tilted my head to the side wanting her to elaborate

"I mean where do we stand with our relationship, I mean are we in a relationship or was last night just a really great date and we won't see each other again?" she asked and I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently

"I really enjoyed last night Jen, more than any in a long time. I want to take this further if you'll let me and I need you to understand that if we do make it official that no matter what we tell each other the truth. No matter what" I said and she looked at me and nodded her head slightly, before she pulled her hand out of mine and stood up

"Its just I need to know, like how truly committed you are to this, to us because its not just me that I have to worry about if this fails" she said and I smiled

"I am committed to this Jen, to us. I don't think there is anyone else I could be more committed to" I told her standing up and making my way to her side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked in her eyes, the gorgeous blue eyes that shone with excitement and wonder, fear and hope. She nodded and I leant down to kiss her forehead before whispering

"Can I kiss you? Please?" when I saw her nod I gently captured her lips with mine and it was like a passionate fight for dominance which eventually subsided and became a most wonderfully treasured moment. My hands were now wrapped in her hair and hers were around my waist

"I want this forever" I whispered breathlessly

"I want this too" she said and I kissed her again.

Eventually she left and said that she would see me tomorrow at work and I nodded, walking her to the door and kissing her passionately. When I was sure she had left I closed the door and leant against it, for the first time in eight years I had gone from a first date to being totally committed and ready to jump in the deep end, of course there were still some things that we had to sort out but we were ready and in this so far fantastic relationship. I couldn't wait for the rest of it, for everything that followed. I sighed and made my way down to the basement were I settled to work on the boat which almost seemed daunting in comparison to the morning that I just had.

For the next week we didn't see each other, I had a horrible week where we had had to solve three homicides, it wasn't until Friday afternoon that we found out that they were all connected and that we were dealing with a mentally unstable killer. Eventually however we closed the case I headed home, to a gazillion messages on my answering machine. A couple were from my father and a couple of old buddies wanting to catch up but most were from Jenny and I smiled, being so busy I hadn't had very much time to talk to Jenny but every possible moment I did get I would try and spend it with her. Most of her messages were to tell me that she had had fun and enjoyed the company, others where to tell me how much she missed my company and I smiled. She was a truly magnificent woman and I needed to see her. Looking at the time however I decided against it and headed to y bedroom. It was late and I was exhausted, I would call her tomorrow and organise something since it was my weekend off and Jenny didn't work weekends.

I slept for a really long time not waking until just after 1000 and I sat upright, wiping the sleep from my eyes and heading into the bathroom to shower and change. When I was dressed I headed downstairs for a cup of coffee before I made my way over to the phone and dialled the phone number Jenny had given me. Holding my breath she answered after a couple of rings

"Hello, Jenny speaking" I sighed it was nice to hear her voice again

"Hey Jenny its me Gibbs" I said and heard her chuckle

"Hey Jethro, how are you?" she asked and I smiled

"I'm good, a little tired but good, and you?"

"Oh I'm great" she answered and I nodded, taking a deep breath I asked

"Jen, would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked and I heard the gasp that escaped

"I would love to" she said and I smiled triumphantly

"Where shall I meet you?" she asked after a pause and I thought about it.

"My house, at 1230" I said, we talked for a little while longer before she said her goodbyes.

**A/N: So what did you think? There getting closer to confessing about their pasts and Gibbs meeting Tony is getting closer as well! Eek I love it! Any ways please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Jenny's Point of View-

I giggled once I hung up with Gibbs and looked over at my son, shit what was I going to do with Tony, I thought. I had lunch in just over two hours and I didn't have any one to baby sit my son, Lily my usual baby sitter was over seas with her family, my parents were more than three hours away and the only other person I could think of had just come off a twenty four hour shift with Gibbs and was probably still asleep. I thought about it for a while longer and then phoned him anyway. He answered after a couple of rings and I smiled when I heard him answer

"Tom speaking"

"Hey Tom its me Jenny, I uh have a lunch date with Gibbs but I need someone to look after Tony, I haven't told him about him yet" I said and heard him sit up right

"Alright I'll be there soon"

"Thank you Tom" I said and he hung up. I was grateful to Tom, he had been there so many times for me and loved looking after Tony, and Tony loved spending time with Tom. It was great that Tony had a good relationship with a male who adored him. I was sure that Gibbs would adore my son too but for now Tom was it.

By the time Tom had arrived I had packed a little bag for him, I opened the door to let him in and thanked him for taking care of Tony

"It's fine Jen, don't worry about it" he said making his way over to Tony and picking him up

"Hey Tony, me and you are going to have a bros afternoon does that sound good?" Tom suggested and Tony nodded

"Sounds good Tomorrow" he said and I smiled, leaning over to kiss Tony goodbye

"You be good for Tom, Tony and I'll be around to pick you up tonight" I said and he nodded

"Love you mummy" he said and I smiled

"Love you too Tony boy" I said waving at him as he left with Tom.

I made sure that I looked alright in my normal clothes for everyday, before I headed toward Jethro's house. Feeling the butterflies settle in my stomach I got out of my car and made my way to the door. Ringing the doorbell I smiled as he opened the door and let me in, he took my coat and even took my hand as we walked into the dining room. It was beautiful, on the table were two candles and a very stylish bouquet of roses I felt the reassuring squeeze that came from Jethro before he pulled out my seat and served my lunch

"Oh wow this looks amazing Jethro, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble, honestly sandwiches would've been enough and I would still be yours" when I had finished speaking I felt my cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment and I looked down at my meal, beating myself up, I hadn't exactly planned on saying any of that.

"I know but your worth it" he said making his way back to the table with his own meal, he leant down and kissed my lips before he actually left and I smiled.

After our delicious meal Jethro refused my help when he started doing the dishes, once he was done however he pulled me into the lounge to sit on his couch. We sat holding hands and just admiring each other before he leant over and kissed me. When he pulled back he was smiling like an idiot

"What?" I asked biting my lip nervously, afraid of what he might say

"I really think I love you, I can't seem to keep my hands off of you" he whispered and I blushed, which only caused him to kiss me again

"I feel like a teenager" I told him and he tilted his head to the side, a look of pure confusion on his face

"Why?" he asked

"Because everything you say or do, it makes me blush. I feel like I'm back in high school with my first boyfriend and everything is awkward but exhilarating" I confessed and he smirked

"That's a good thing, isn't it? I mean I haven't felt this way since my ..." but he trailed off and pulled his hand out of my hand, averting his gaze. Now it was my turn to be confused, why had he stopped, was there an ex who had stolen his heart and left him so hurt, in all the years I'd known him he was friendly to women but seemed haunted and like there was some deep dark secret from his past that was eating away at him over time.

"Jethro" I tried seeing that he hadn't moved in a couple of minutes

"Jethro its alright whatever it is, just please tell me, maybe I can help" I said grabbing his hands in mine and he smiled

"Please, Jet" I tried, it seemed to hit a nerve with him and he looked at me a frown on his face and when I looked in his blue eyes I saw the torment and pain that was plaguing him, maybe even a little bit of hope and understanding.

"This is really hard for me and only three people know about this, about my past so please bear with me" he said and I nodded holding his hand tightly.

It took him a while but I really wanted to help him, or at least understand him a little more.

"Eight years ago I lost my wife Shannon and daughter Kelly" he said and I gasped, losing your partner and child must be hard, I couldn't live without Tony in my life.

"Shannon had witnessed a murder whilst I was away fighting in Desert Storm, the trial had been set and she was going to testify against the man, I hated it and begged her not to do it but when Shannon set her mind to something there was no stopping her. My girl were being guarded by the court and had a security guy with her at all times. The day she died was a couple of days before she was to testify, her and Kelly were in the car with the security guard to do some shopping but were hit by an on coming car. Kelly and the driver were hit straight on and Shannon died during surgery. I found out a day after it happened and was rushed back to America, I was given two weeks leave before I had to head back, I had a mission and I had to complete it" he said, I watched as he tortured himself remembering all of this and I had seen the tears streaming down his face, I felt horrible for making him relive the worst moment of his life.

"Why did you agree to come on a date with me?" I asked after a couple of minutes

"Tom, he said he had a women he wanted me to meet and that she was my type" he said and I giggled

"So I'm your type?" I asked and he nodded a smile spreading across his face

"Yeah" he said and I smiled

"And what is that?"

"Red hair, beautiful, fun but most of all someone who understands me for who I am, job, flaws and all" he said and I smiled

"How'd you know I would?" I questioned

"I didn't but when I saw you open the door, I felt myself wanting to get to know you, understand who you are and what makes you tick. I've had a crush on you for a while and when I saw you I knew you felt the same, its in your actions, what you say" he said running his thumb across my cheek.

We sat on the couch getting to know each other a little more, learning the little things and talking about our interests and hobbies. He showed me the boat and explained why he found it so intriguing and I understood, I felt the same way when I set about doing my arts and crafts, not that I'd had much time between juggling work and Tony. We were back upstairs in the lounge when I decided that I needed to tell him about Tony. He was playing with my fingers when I sighed and took a deep breath, he was looking at me expectantly like he knew I was about to dump some big news on him.

"I have to tell you something but please promise you won't judge me for my choices and why I didn't tell you sooner?" I asked and he kissed the back of my hand

"I can't promise that but I can try" he said and I nodded, that was all I could do.

"When I was 19 I meet someone I cared a lot about, he captured my heart and enamoured me, spent time with me, listened and always made time for me. We dated for almost seven years, everything was fine at least that's what I thought and then I found out I was pregnant, I remember feeling excited and happy and thought that my partner would too, boy was I wrong. I told him and he ran a mile, I found out that after he'd started his new job he had been cheating on me, it pissed me off. Just before I had my son I found out that he had been married for over ten years and that everything he had told me was false. I felt so stupid. My son is four now and he is the most important thing in my life, but every man that I have ever tried dating has left me as soon as they found out about him, there's a reason why I keep him a secret or why I don't date" I told him and I saw anger on his face but more importantly understanding, something that none of my ex's had ever shown before.

"I'm glad he left, he never deserved you Jen, more importantly neither does your son" he said squeezing my hand and I nodded, tears rolling down my face

"So tell me about him" Jethro said and I smiled telling him about Tony, Jethro becoming the first man who wanted to know about my son.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter been busy. But I have it posted now and its getting closer for Gibbs to meet Tony :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1645 when I checked the time, I sighed

"I'm sorry Jethro but I have to collect Tony" I said and he nodded

"Ok, thank you for telling me about him" he said and I smiled

"Thank you for understanding and not leaving" I said and he smiled

"Never" he said leaning into kiss me. He walked me out to his car and after kissing him goodbye and getting in, he rested his hand on my door and said

"I would like to meet Tony" I smiled and nodded

"We'll have to set something up" I said and he nodded, before removing his hand and waving as I left.

When I arrived at Tom's house to pick up Tony I had the most goofiest smile on my face. Tom opened the door with a newly woken Tony and I held my arms out for him, Tony quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

"Hey Tony boy" I said and he whispered

"Hey mummy" I smiled and Tom invited me in, since he still had to grab the things that had been in the bag that I'd sent with them.

"So I take it your lunch date with Gibbs went really well, since you have a really funky smile on your face" he said and I blushed

"It went really well Tom, better than I ever thought it could've" I told him

"Yeah how's that?" he asked and I smiled

"I told him about Tony today, he didn't run away or jump to conclusions he waited me out and let me explain, he even wanted to know more about him and he said he wanted to meet Tony" I said and Tom stopped what he was doing a huge smile on his face and he looked at me

"Did he tell you about his wife and daughter?" he asked after a serious look fell on his face and I smiled

"Yeah he told me about them, about how they had been under witness protection and had been killed in a hit and run. After watching him torture himself I asked why he agreed to come on a date with me, he said it was you who had convinced him to come, told him I was his type" I said and he chuckled

"Yeah, he was quite hesitant to do so but surprisingly he didn't take much persuasion" he said as he resumed packing Tony's things. I sat looking out at the mess that they had made during the afternoon and I laughed

"What were you guys up to this afternoon?" I asked and Tom looked at the mess of blankets and toys on the floor.

"Tony decided that it would be a good idea to build a fort and when he got bored he pulled it all down" I nodded a smile on my face that sounded about right, Tony loved building forts but he loved destroying them more.

About twenty minutes later Tom had walked us out to the car and as I buckled Tony into the car he asked

"So when are you going to introduce him to Tony?" he asked and I smiled

"When we're all ready" I said and he nodded, I looked at Tony and knew that this wasn't about me and Gibbs it was about the three of us coming together and becoming a unit and if that failed then I really didn't have any choice. I wanted this to work and for me that meant a proper introduction where they could have the time to get to know each other, in an environment where Tony was familiar so that meant at my house. Straightening up I hugged Tom and then got in the car, we had pulled out of the drive and I looked in my rear view mirror to see Tony waving at Tom, which reminded me of how Gibbs had waved to me as I left just over an hour ago.

We arrived home and I took Tony out of the car, grabbing the bag before heading inside

"Tony boy what would you like for dinner?" I asked and he sat in thought, his hand resting under his chin as he scrunched up his eyebrows

"Spaghetti" he said and I nodded putting him down on the floor and heading into the kitchen to cook our dinner. Occasionally I would look up just to see what Tony was doing and what he was playing with but mostly I kept my attention on cooking our meal. When we were sat at the table I smiled thinking of the coming weeks when Gibbs would meet my son, my little man.

"Mummy you happy?" he asked and I nodded, times like this were always so surprising to me, it reminded me that Tony was actually more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"Yeah baby I'm really truly happy" I said and he smiled

"Love you lots mummy" he said and I smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek

"I love you more Tony boy" and he giggled before continuing to eat his spaghetti.

I was cleaning his grubby little face and hands when the phone rang, so I rushed over to pick it up, luckily it was able to be used without the cord and since I had a four year old running around getting into trouble it was the best option for me.

"Hello" I answered picking up the phone and heard the newly familiar sound of wood working from down in Gibbs basement.

"Hey Jen" he said and I smiled

"Hey Jethro, what can I do for you?" I asked picking up Tony and taking him into his bedroom to grab some pjs and then I did the same thing as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the tap and helped Tony out of his clothes whilst Gibbs waited for my attention

"Sorry Jethro, I'm just giving Tony a bath and then I'll put him to bed" I said

"That's alright Jen, I just wanted to hear your voice" he said and my heart melted a little bit more. The whole time that Tony was in the bath he played with his bath toys and made all these different noises with each toy he had, it wasn't until he splashed me that I heard the chuckle in my ear that made me wish that Gibbs could be here with me and I whispered

"I wish you could be here with me Jet" I really didn't expect an answer and he smiled

"I want to be there with you too Jen" he said and I felt all giddy, suddenly I wanted to rush to put Tony to bed so I could properly talk to the man.

"I'll ring you back once I've got Tony to sleep ok" I said

"Ok I'll be waiting for your call" he said and I hung up the phone. Getting Tony out of the bath and pulling the plug before I dried him off with the towel and got him into his pjs. Actually getting him to sleep was another story, but after only five minutes of his favourite story Jack and the Beanstalk he was fast asleep. I smiled kissed his head and then made it out of his room without making any noise.

I quickly ran to where I'd left the phone, but decided that I should probably put his clothes in the washing hamper knowing that if I didn't Tony would come in tomorrow morning and kick the clothes around the room and they would never be the same again. As I dialled the number I felt the butterflies in my stomach almost choke me until I heard his voice sounding in my ear

"Hey Jen, that was quick" he said and I smiled

"Well usually it takes longer for him to fall asleep, I actually have no idea if Tom put him to sleep for his afternoon nap" I said and he chuckled

"You should be glad if he didn't" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess though if that's the case then it means an early morning for me" I said and heard him laughing through the phone

"I guess that won't be fun" he said and I smiled

"Not nearly as fun as today was" I said feeling my cheeks burning and I was super glad that I wasn't actually in the same room as him.

"Today was pretty fun and very informative. Thank you for trusting me with this I know it must be hard for you to do this" he said and I nodded it had been

"Not as hard as it would've been for you to tell me about Shannon and Kelly, I feel honoured that you have trusted me enough to let me in on this" I said

"I needed you to know, I really want us to work" he said and I felt my heart soar at hearing this

"Me too" I said. For the rest of the conversation we talked about things that we'd never really told anyone, made jokes and just talked and organised the day that Tony and Gibbs would actually meet for the first time. Eventually the conversation had to end and when it did Gibbs wished me a good night and pleasant dreams and as soon as I'd hung up and gotten into bed I did just that.

**A/N: Who's excited for the next chapter?! I know I am and I wrote it! Hehe! Loving the feedback you guys are giving me :D Please Review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is guys, the chapter you've been waiting for!**

To say I was nervous about today was an understatement; when Tony had risen and made his way into my bedroom to have his morning cuddles I hugged him close and felt the butterflies consume me as it dawned on me. In about three hours we would be meeting Gibbs at the local park and the boys would meet each other for the first time. When Tony started squirming to get free I let him go and got up, making my way into the bathroom and quickly showered, dressing in a lacy cream dress and left my hair out, before heading downstairs to get breakfast for myself and Tony. Taking Tony upstairs to change into something nice, first impressions were everything, so I dressed Tony in a checked shirt and his good pair of jeans and a pair of trainers before he headed back downstairs to his toys and I packed a bag full of sunscreen, a hat, a change of clothes and then went downstairs to pack a couple of snacks for Tony knowing how hungry he gets during the day. I even packed the bread crumbs and crusts off the bread to feed the ducks, which was also something that Tony loved to do.

Finally after making sure I had everything, I put the bag in the back of my car and then headed back in to grab Tony who was waiting by the door.

"Where are we going mummy?" he asked and I smiled

"To the park" I said and he squealed in delight, talking about all the things he was going to do when he got to the park. Looking in the rear view mirror I smiled he was always excited when he got to go to the park but today was going to be different for both of us. When we got to the park I checked the time, there was still about half an hour before Gibbs and I had planned to meet up so we had a while to go yet but Tony was extremely eager to get out of the car and head straight to the playground.

Which was were Gibbs found us about twenty minutes later, he walked up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning Jennifer, don't you look beautiful today" he whispered in my ear and I blushed

"Morning Jethro" I whispered back and he chuckled. We stayed like that until Tony ran up to me and squealed

"Mummy, we go play on the swing" he said bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Tony boy there's someone I want you to meet first" I said and motioned towards Gibbs

"Hi there little man, my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Can you tell me yours?" Gibbs asked and I smiled when I looked down at Tony and he puffed out his chest with a smile on his face and said

"Hi there Leroy, my name is Tony Dean Shepard" I smiled happily, this was the first time that Tony had talked to someone new where he hadn't hidden behind my legs and he was never this comfortable around strangers.

"Nice to meet you Tony, please call me Jethro or Jet?" he suggested and Tony nodded

"Jet, can you come play with me on the swing?" Tony asked and when Gibbs looked back at me an eyebrow raised as if to ask my permission I nodded, wasn't the point of today for the two of them to meet and get to know each other. I followed them with the bag and grabbed the camera, as Gibbs was pushing Tony on the swing and Tony was calling out for Gibbs to push him higher and faster.

After the swing Tony took Gibbs onto the playground, they ran from one end to the other and then slid down the slide before doing it all over again. To see Tony having this much fun with Gibbs made me happy, made me fall in love with him that much more, but it also made me think that this was probably what he was like with his daughter, how he would've acted when she was this age and I smiled, happy that he'd agreed to come on a blind date and that we'd come so far in the two weeks since. When they got to the very top of the playground, Gibbs picked Tony up and put him on his shoulders, Tony waved at me and called my name

"Look mummy, Jet and I are the kings of the castle" he said and I nodded

"Yeah Tony boy I can see that" I smiled as Gibbs eyes caught mine and he mouthed

"Love you" to me and I smiled happily doing the same back. Once Tony got bored of the playground (for now) we went for a walk down the path but not before I put his hat on his head and sunscreen on his face, the temperature was getting hotter now and we were out in the heat of the day.

Walking down the path, Gibbs had one hand in mine and the other was being held by Tony, who was trying to drag Gibbs down toward the lake. Reaching the water side Tony looked at me and looked toward the ducks who were starting to come toward us. I grabbed the bag with the bread in it and held it as Gibbs taught Tony how to chuck it properly and get the distance and height behind it, so that the ducks weren't standing right in front of us.

"Your turn now bud" Gibbs said and I smiled holding out the bag for Tony who grabbed a hand full of bread crumbs and chucked it over his shoulder and squealed in delight when he actually got it out in the lake

"Mummy, Jet did you see that. I did it" he said a huge smile on his face and we both smiled, kneeling next to him and giving him a hug before he continued to throw the rest of the bread into the lake for the ducks.

Eventually we were dragged back to the playground and both of them decided that this time I had to join in as well. It was the most fun I'd had with someone who enjoyed Tony just as much as I did and I loved the whole situation. When Tony ran up to me and ran into my legs saying he was hungry I smiled and we made our way over to the park bench and I handed him the box fill of sandwiches

"Just one sandwich for now Tony boy" I told him and he nodded grabbing the first sandwich out of the box. I turned around and almost squealed in shock, Gibbs was stood right behind me and when he wrapped his arms around me I started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded

"Fine, I have some lunch packed for you as well" I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks and colour my skin "I didn't know what you liked so I made scrambled egg and ham sandwiches there Tony's favourite" I told him and he kissed the tip of my nose

"I think they sound lovely" he says letting go of me and grabbing a sandwich out of the container and taking a bite

"Its great, beats peanut butter and jelly, Jen" he said and I smiled

"Don't let Tony catch you saying that, he likes peanut butter and jelly on his toast" I said and he nodded. I grabbed a sandwich as well, eating it slowly as I watched Gibbs and Tony talking and getting to know each other better. It was adorable seeing the look on Tony's face when Gibbs told him that he built boats and that he could help when he came over. Tony turned around and saw me

"Mummy, Jet said I could help him build his boat. This is going to be so much fun" he said excitedly and I smiled

"You'll have to ask nicely and see if Jethro will let us stay over so you can have more time working on the boat?" I suggested and Gibbs looked up at me a smile on his face and with a slight head nod I knew that he had accepted that suggestion but Tony being Tony, and the excited little four year old that he was turned back around and asked

"Jet can mummy and me come over and stay the night?" Gibbs smiled and nodded

"Of course you can but mummy and me are going to have to discuss when. I'm working this week and until next Sunday morning" Gibbs told him and Tony's face fell a little, which Gibbs noticed and he reached out and squeezed Tony's hand.

"How about next Sunday you come over in the afternoon and stay the night?" he suggested and Tony looked back at me and I smiled

"If your sure then I see no problem with it" I said and both boys smiled up at me.

"Yay!" Tony squealed jumping to his feet and hugging my legs before he ran toward Gibbs who held his arms open waiting for him.

We stayed at the park for another couple hours before Tony was yawning every couple of minutes. I picked Tony up and was about to grab the bags when Gibbs grabbed them for me and walked with us back to my car. When they were in the car and Tony was sitting in his car seat trying desperately to stay awake so that he could say goodbye to Gibbs I smiled.

"You might wanna say goodbye to him so he'll sleep" I whispered and Gibbs leant down and smiled

"Goodbye Tony, be good for mummy and I'll see you next weekend" Tony smiled sleepily and answered

"Bye bye Jet" he said yawning finally letting himself be taken by sleep. When I looked back at Gibbs he had this hint of arousal in his eye, pulling me close to him and I smirked

"Not yet ok" I whispered kissing him before he got any ideas and tried to do something that we weren't ready for yet.

"I know" he said kissing me passionately before he took a step back.

"You should probably get him home so he can sleep" he suggested and I nodded, kissing him one last time before I turned to get in my car. Eager for the following weekend to hurry up and get here.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to know what you want to happen, just as a filler before chapter 10 (I have got the weekend spent together in progress but I need more ideas) Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

-Gibbs Point of View-

The week seemed to pass by in the slowest manner possible. I was excited for the weekend, to get to see Tony again but most of all to see Jenny and for them to come over and spend the weekend, it was going to be amazing. Jenny had come up and seen me a couple times over the past couple days just to see that I was fine and she'd even brought more sandwiches for me to eat. However today was here day off and I actually missed the visits that she did.

"Oi Probie, get back to work" Mike called across the bullpen and I nodded

"Right" I said grabbing my pen and writing my report of what had happened in the case so far. I was so caught up in what I was writing that I didn't notice the loud squeal that came from by the elevator when Tony walked out with Jenny in tow.

"Probie!" Mike called, I looked up saw him tilt his head in the direction of the elevator and saw an eager four year old standing beside his mother, I looked back at Mike and he nodded. I made my way over to them and smiled

"Tony" I said and he ran into my arms

"Hey Jet, I missed you lots" he said and I smiled kneeling down and smiling

"I missed you too Tony" I said and then looked at Jenny and mouthed 'missed you too' and she smiled. Taking Tony's hand and Jenny walking close behind us I took them to the break room, getting a drink of orange juice out of the fridge and giving it to Tony who looked extremely happy and even blew me kisses as thank you.

"So what are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked and I smiled

"Tony has been begging me all week for a chance to get to see you, he's the one whose been insisting that I make you lunch and bring it to you everyday. I guess I caved a little faster than usual cause I wanted to see you as well" she answered and I smiled, I hadn't had any one do that for me in such a long time that it kind of felt foreign to me, but more than anything it felt right. Smiling I knelt in front of Tony and asked

"What have you been doing this week Tony?" he sat in thought for a couple of seconds before answering

"Mummy and I we been playing forts, and last night we played knights and dragons. It was really fun" he said a smile on his face

"I bet, I'm really looking forward to Sunday" I told them both looking from Tony up to Jenny and saw the smile on her face knowing that she was too.

"Oh me too Jet, we can play games and watch movies and eat popcorn" he said rabbiting off a list of things to do and I nodded

"I'm sure we can do all of that" I answered, I was just about to ask him something when Mike ran into the cafeteria and said

"Probie grab your gear we have a new suspect" he called before leaving again. I gave an apologetic look to Tony who frowned a little before saying goodbye and kissing Jenny on the lips before making my way out to the squad room.

The suspect we'd caught ended up with a broken bone, from a tackle that Mike through his way during the pursuit. But as he was in interrogation with Tom and the paramedics being fixed up for now I made my way back into the squad room putting my gun and badge back in my desk before sitting down to write up my report. I knew that if this guy didn't confess then we would be working tirelessly over the next day until we caught him. I looked up as something caught my attention, something that hadn't been there when I'd left before. It was a post-it note attached to the inside of my lamp, I pulled it down and read the writing that I was slowly learning to love, the tilted script that read 'Maybe this weekend'. It didn't take a scientist to work out who'd wrote that note and as I ran my thumb along the edge of the note I felt something within me change, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"He confessed probie, we have him and he's going away" Mike said with pride as he walked down the hall with Tom next to him, both of them looked incredibly happy and I hid my smile, the one that would get me in trouble if they saw it.

"Great, I'll finish my report and then head home" I said, getting back to work. When I was done and had handed Mike my report he smiled and nodded letting me go. I grabbed my backpack and then over to the elevator, catching the knowing smile on Tom's face not even bothering to hide my excitement now. I drove home and instead of heading downstairs to work on my boat I went upstairs to change and go to sleep.

When I woke, I felt incredibly refreshed and looked around my room knowing that if I was to have Jenny in my bedroom then I would have to clean and change the sheets. Heading downstairs to put the washing in the machine and putting the coffee machine on I thought about going down to the basement to work on the boat but it just wasn't something I felt I could do at the moment. After pouring myself a cup of coffee I decided to ring Jenny and when the phone was picked up after two dial tones I smiled

"Jennifer speaking" she answered and I smiled

"Hey Jen" I said and heard her breath hitch a little

"Jethro, I thought you weren't going to be home or if you were you'd be sleeping" she said and I smiled

"We finished the case last night, I caught up on sleep. I was wondering if you and Tony would mind coming over a day early?" I asked and didn't have to wait for the response that came

"We would love that" she answered and I felt my heart swell with pride

"Alright then I'll see you soon" I said and she told me that her and Tony would be there just before lunch and I smiled

"Love you Jen" I said and she chuckled

"Love you too Jethro" she said and I hung up the phone.

Knowing that Jennifer and Tony were going to be here in just a little while eased a lot of tension that I didn't actually realise I had. I knew that this weekend was going to be the start of something serious, more serious than I had let myself get involved in for what felt like an eternity now. Honestly it surprised me that I'd lasted this long, this long without someone to love and cherish, someone to make love to and listen to, I missed my wife and daughter so much but knew that I was ready to move on, not completely bury them inside but enough for me to move on and be something for Tony and Jenny, they deserved so much more than what I had to offer and that was what bothered me about this whole thing, I think I'm ready to settle down and be serious again but is that what Jennifer is looking for? I mean I'd seen a different side to Jen, a side that I'm sure no one since Tony's father had seen and for that I was glad but was this really love? Could I have fallen in love with this amazing women who had made me so happy in such a short time? I sighed, looking at myself in the hall mirror and saw something that hadn't been there a month ago, the glint of happiness that shined through the smile that was spread across my face just at the mere thought of Jen and Tony. Chuckling to myself I left the hall and entered the kitchen noticing that I didn't really have any food in my cupboard or fridge that was really appetising for a four year old or for any type of company really.

I headed to the local grocery store and brought everything from fresh fruit and vegetables to a packet of sprinkle doughnuts something that I hadn't actually had since Kelly and Shannon had passed away, giving up the sweet treats and sugary foods because it wasn't good for me but I guess I could live with it. I arrived at home just as Jennifer was getting out of the car with Tony, who as soon as he saw me ran to the side of my car and squealed in delight

"Jet, I missed you" he said wrapping his chubby little arms around my legs as I got out of the car and walked around to the back to grab the bags of groceries, placing a hand on his shoulder I smiled down at him and said

"I missed you too Tony, do you want to help me bring in these bags?" I asked and he nodded, seeing this I handed him the two lightest bags and grabbed the rest of them heading toward the door. I'd surprised myself when I'd left and actually locked the front door. So when Jenny arrived at my side and noticed that we hadn't gone in yet she raised an eyebrow and I smiled

"I know right, I locked the door. The keys are in my front pocket" I said and she smiled, putting her free hand into my left pocket, I felt myself harden slightly and Jenny must have noticed too cause she had a smirk on her face and a knowing glint in her eye, looking anywhere but Jenny I glanced down at Tony and was glad that he seemed to be preoccupied with sneaking glances inside the shopping bags he was holding, letting out a squeal of delight when he saw the doughnuts in the bag.

"Oh Jet can we please have doughnuts for dessert?" he asked and I looked at Jenny to see her reaction, when she gave a slight head nod I smiled at him

"Sure Tony, we can have doughnuts for dessert" I said and he jumped excitedly. It took about half an hour for me to put the groceries away and for me to give them the tour of the house before Tony begged for us to go play in the back yard, especially after he'd seen the playground that remained from when Kelly was little.

"Come on Jet, we have to go play pirates" he said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door, as I made my way out Jenny placed a quick peck on my lips and I smiled before heading out with Tony.

An hour and a half passed and I carried a warn out Tony inside and upstairs to the bedroom that he would be using during his time here. When I walked into the lounge I saw Jenny sitting on one end of the couch reading a book, she looked up as I entered the room and smiled

"I heard you taking him to bed, did you wear him out?" she asked and I smiled, nodding my head

"It takes me longer to wear him out to the stage he'll sleep for any length of time during the day" she said placing the book down as I sat beside her

"Well, I don't have a solution for that but I may have a solution for how we could wear ourselves out tonight" I said raising my eyebrows and she giggled, before leaning over and kissing me

"Alright, but what can we do in the mean time?" she asked and I smiled

"I could prepare dinner and you could continue reading your book?" I suggested and she nodded, so I got up but not before a quick make out session that had her breathless.

**A/N: Here you go my lovely fans and I am so sorry it took so long for me to update and I apologise profusely. Any way next chapter will be rated a little higher and be a little bit more fluff and stuff between Jenny and Gibbs, of course there will also be some very cute scenes between Tony and Gibbs also and working on the boat together like I promised. Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SMUT AND IS DEFINATELY RATED M FROM HERE ON OUT!**

When dinner was prepared and Tony was awake we sat down and ate at the table in the dining room. Tony was happily eating his meal and luckily ignoring the looks that Jenny and I shared. I was about to ask something when Tony piped up

"Finished" and both Jenny and I looked toward him in surprise before I saw the blush that rose on Jenny's face when she looked down at her plate and saw that she had barely touched her food

"Mummy can we have dessert please?" he asked and I looked at her before answering

"Tony, how about you give your mum time to finish her meal before we eat dessert ok?" I suggested and he looked toward me and nodded

"Ok Jet, can I go play with my toys while I wait?" he asked and I nodded. As I watched Tony disappear into the lounge I continued with my meal and saw that Jenny was trying desperately not to look flustered.

"Its alright Jen" I said and she smiled

"I know, its just this is the first time I've ever brought Tony to a boyfriends place before and I'm surprised he's taking it so well" she confessed and I reached out for her hand

"Everything is going to be fine. I truly missed the both of you this week. Trust me when I say that I haven't felt this way in such a long time. You and Tony you make me happy and it might be too early in our relationship to say this but I really want our relationship to last forever" I said, something about Jenny made me want us to last, I needed her to feel normal, she made me happy and Tony just added to that happiness. I hadn't been sure that I'd ever feel this way since the loss of Shannon and Kelly but here was the living breathing proof that I could be as happy if not happier with these two in my life.

As we finished our meal I was continually looking between Jen and Tony, Tony was sat on the floor playing with three different cars, making a different noise for each one. It reminded me of when Kelly was that age and she preferred to play with toy soldiers and cars more than she did dolls, don't get me wrong we would play dress up and have tea parties with all her toys but she always made sure that she got to play with daddy and the cars. When I felt a squeeze on my hand I realised that I had tears streaming down my cheeks

"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked and I nodded

"Yeah just remembering my little girl" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear, she smiled sadly at me as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, I was about to shake my head and say no but then I realised that I loved Jenny and talking was probably the better route to take, especially since I loved her more than anything in the world.

"Just remembering when Kelly was little how she would spend more time playing with cars and toy soldiers than she would dolls and dress up" I said and she nodded

"I guess it must be hard seeing Tony and watching him, but being reminded of your daughter. I'm sorry I didn't think about what the effect on you would be" she said pulling her hand away and I looked at her seeing the pain and hurt on her face, getting up and pulling her into my embrace I kissed the crown of her head

"Jen I love you and Tony so much, of course seeing Tony brings me a little bit of pain but the happiness and love that he has brought me in such a small amount of time beats that feeling. You and he have become so much to me that I don't think I could function properly without you two in my life" I said and she looked up at me before seeing the sincerity in my eyes and hearing it in my voice and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before unravelling herself from the embrace and making her way into the lounge to play with Tony. Gathering the plates, giving them a quick rinse before setting them aside I grabbed the doughnuts and a plate for Tony so that he didn't make too much of a mess on the floor. Taking the doughnuts I made my way into the lounge and paused when I saw what was happening in my lounge. Jen and Tony had grabbed the cushions from the sofa and were driving the toy cars over them and pretending that they were on a rocky road with all sorts of twists and turns. When Jen finally realised that I was watching them she looked up and her cheeks seemed to glow a slight shade of red before Tony looked up and squealed running up to me and seeing which doughnut he would like to eat for dessert. Picking one covered in hundreds and thousands and sitting on one of the cushions he ate it in delight. Jen grabbed a cinnamon doughnut and I grabbed one filled with cream and raspberry jam we all sat next to each other eating in silence.

Playing with the toy cars and the small box of toy soldiers that I had kept in the hall cupboard Tony and I were ganged up against Jenny. It had been a long game before Tony sat up on his tiny hunches and started rubbing his eyes, sending a knowing look to Jenny I picked him up in my arms and felt his arms wrap around my neck

"Come on Tony lets go upstairs and get you ready for bed" I said and he murmured against my chest, Jenny staying behind to clean up our mess. I felt slightly bad for taking over Jenny's role of putting him to bed but it just felt right for me to do it. Setting him on the bed and grabbing the pjs that Jenny had set out on the end of the bed I dressed him before pulling back the sheets and kissing his head before turning around only to see Jenny standing there her arms folded across her chest and a smiled on her face, I mouthed "What?" to her and she smiled before grabbing my hand and taking me down the hall to my bedroom. Shutting the door behind us she kissed me rather passionately and I eagerly accepted the kiss.

"I've never seen anyone take that much care of my son when putting him to bed" she said before capturing my mouth again

"You have such a gentleness towards him and me that I've never seen before and I thank you so very much Jethro" she whispered her kisses trailing down my jaw and neck before nuzzling her way into my collar. When she bit my pressure point I moaned before pushing her rather roughly down onto my bed and capturing her lips in mine again. When her hands made their way under my shirt to run over my abdomen I pulled back and pulled my shirt over my head before doing the same to Jenny. My hands immediately going to the lacy black bra that she wore and feeling the rounded breasts beneath.

"You are gorgeous Jen" I whispered before kissing her lips and moving my hands to the back of the bra strap to get rid of her bra.

With the bra gone and both of us shirtless we explored each others bodies, finding pressure points that would make us moan or shiver, feeling ready I made my way down Jenny's body, unbuttoning the pair of slacks she wore before pulling them down her body to find a matching pair of lace underwear. Kissing every where but were she needed it most I felt her hips buck when I kissed the inside of her thigh and smelt the delicious scent that told me how ready she was for this moment. Hooking my fingers into the sides of her underwear and pulling them down I placed my first kiss to her already sensitive bud and Jenny's fingers were in my hair in seconds. Licking and biting all I could hear was the moans that came from her mouth, wanting to give her more I placed two fingers in her whole and heard her scream before she started moving in time with my fingers. Feeling her walls clenching around my fingers I scissored them and felt her climax before lapping up the juices, making my way up her body so she could taste her self on my lips.

"You taste breathtaking" I whispered in her ear and she whimpered as I put laid my hand over her sensitive nub.

"Its been a long time since I've been with anyone" she said and I smiled

"Me too" I said kissing her back. And with that hungry kiss she had turned the tables so that I was the one lying on my back and she had my pants and underwear off and on the floor in seconds. Seeing my cock spring to life in front of her she had her hands all over me in seconds. Just as I was about to climax she placed me in her mouth and bit down causing me to lose the fight and send my orgasm into her eager mouth. She did the same, crawling up my body so I could taste myself before I rolled her over and kissed her once more. Positioning myself at her entrance I looked into her eyes questioning her and when I saw the nod of her head I was inside her in a heartbeat. Pounding into her with so much force that we were sharing an orgasm together as we enjoyed the feeling of each other. Crawling up to her level I placed a kiss on her head before wrapping my arms around her and falling into the deepest sleep I've had in a long time.

The following morning I woke to the gentle kisses that were being placed along my collar bone.

"Morning Jen" I whispered, I felt her smile against my skin before placing one last kiss to my collarbone and then giving me a very good morning kiss.

"Last night was amazing" she whispered and I nodded

"It was" I answered before we heard a loud crash that came from the bedroom down the hall. Throwing back the sheets and grabbing a pair of track pants I chucked them on before racing down the hall quickly followed by Jenny who had put on a nighty and dressing gown. Opening the door to Tony's bedroom my eyes searched for the small boy only to find him on the floor sitting in front of a pile of games that he'd managed to pull off the shelf.

"Tony?" I questioned and he turned toward me a look of pure sadness and regret on his face

"I'm so sorry Jet I didn't mean too" he apologised his bottom lip trembling, I moved quickly into the room, picking him up in my arms

"Its alright Tony, your mum and I just thought something had happened to you. You gave us a big fright ok. Did you want a game?" I asked and he nodded sightly, I smiled

"Which one did you want?" I asked and he pointed to the one that still remained on the shelf

"Twister?" I asked and he nodded

"Its fun me and Tomorrow play it all the time" he said and I smiled, that would be a sight I would pay to see.

"Ok if we get it now, we can get dressed and then head downstairs for breakfast. Once we've eaten then we can play twister alright?" I suggested and he nodded a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


End file.
